tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
V'ger
This is for the main-MUX Junkion craft. For the Shattered Glass version, see V'Ger (SG). The V'ger is Benin-Jeri's personal craft. Interior Description :The interior of the V'GER resembles something from a television junkie's nightmare. TV monitors are everywhere -- in the staterooms, on the bridge, in the hold -- and all are almost constantly on, tuned to various subspace stations, or just playing taped re-runs of favourite episodes. The bridge is designed on the lines of the original starship Enterprise, with a huge, comfy Command Recliner in the center of the bridge, facing a huge viewscreen, and various stations forming a circle around it. Each station is designed after a different sci-fi movie; below decks is the hold, containing thousands of tapes of prerecorded programming, and to the aft is Engineering, having the monitors and all-seeing eye from 2001, and from which ghastly clanging sounds can be heard. All in all, home to the average Junkion, but a scary place for anyone else. Contents: * Console * Heart of Darkness * The Doctor * Robby the Imperial Probe droid History The V'ger was the first Junkion craft to use their experimental spacefold drive. Its purpose was to see out the Sponsor, the source of all Junkion culture. Benin-Jeri was chosen to pilot the mission, due to his previous starship experience. Aria was chosen as his first mate for her overall competency and skill. However, during the first drive activation, the V'Ger far overshot its goal, and spent several years backtracking before it reached Earth, the source of the TV signals the Junkions worshipped. In the meantime, more reliable ships were developed, and the Junkion Longsight was able to reach the Earth first, going into hiding at Frank's Junkyard until contacted by Benin-Jeri and Aria upon their belated arrival. Benin-Jeri has since rejoined the Autobots, and has made the V'Ger available to their fleet, although few Autobots take up the offer. The exception is Dust Devil, who has learned the V'Ger inside and out and is learning to pilot it. In 2019, the Hydrax Spaceport was taken over by the Decepticons, and the V'ger was captured. Alt Universes Cobra World In the 1940s, the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals first broadcast from Earth decades before. After 50 years of absorbing Earth culture remotely, in 2005 the Junkions launched a ship, led by Benin-Jeri, to search for the broadcast source of the mysterious all-powerful Sponsor. Arriving on Earth, some Junkions joined G.I. Joe in battling the dark forces of Cobra, while others resisted getting involved. Ben was one of the Junkions who opted to help out, rebuilding himself into the form of a Ninja Lightning Cycle. G.I. Joe World In the 1940s, the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals first broadcast from Earth decades before. After 50 years of absorbing Earth culture remotely, in 2005 the Junkions launched a ship, led by Benin-Jeri, to search for the broadcast source of the mysterious all-powerful Sponsor. Arriving on Earth, some Junkions assisted G.I. Joe in reviving Autobots and Decepticons from the Ark, while others resisted getting involved. Ben was one of the Junkions who opted to help out, rebuilding himself into the form of a Ninja Lightning Cycle. Category:Autobots Category:Junkions Category:Vehicles Category:Starships